1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid controlled valve for a fluid flow, and more particularly to a solenoid controlled valve including an improved structure for resisting a greater flowing pressure and for suitably blocking or sealing or opening the valve seat of the solenoid controlled valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical solenoid controlled valves comprise an outer receptacle having an inlet port and an outlet port, a solenoid control mechanism disposed in the outer receptacle for controlling a fluid flow or medium to flow from the inlet port toward and out of the outlet port.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,590 to Nishimiya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,958 to Brundage, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,280 to Brandenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,634 to Berndorfer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,543 to Sisk, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,854 to Berger et al. disclose several of the typical solenoid controlled or operated valves and each also comprising an outer receptacle having an inlet port and one or more outlet ports, and a solenoid control mechanism disposed in the outer receptacle for controlling a fluid flow or medium to flow from the inlet port toward and out of the outlet ports.
However, the typical solenoid controlled or operated valves comprise a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured and that may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost. In addition, the typical solenoid controlled or operated valves normally may not resist a greater flowing pressure, and the valve seat of the solenoid controlled valve may not be suitably or effectively blocked or sealed or controlled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solenoid controlled valves.